Amy Goes Psycho
by The Lone Summoner
Summary: Amy is sent to the Happy Place because of Eggman and his back hair. Can Sonic and crew bring her back to normal? ONESHOT!


**Okay! This is a little story I came up with on my trip... I laughed alot while writing this, so this story could be really good, or I'm easily amused...Yeah... Well, read and enjoy!**

* * *

"I like… clowns! Especially when they are blood thirsty savages ready to skin you alive…" Said the pink hedgehog while holding a pear and rocking back and forth on the floor.

"Poor Amy…" Sonic said to the others while he was recalling that horrific accident when Amy was kidnapped by Eggman and was forced to watch him shave his back.

"Yeah… She was terrified of clowns before… the incident…" Tails added.

Then, Amy started to foam at the mouth and say, "RAINBOWS _CAN_ DANCE!" And then she started to yell at the ceiling for being too tall.

"Why don't we say hello… While she still has her sanity… Well, she doesn't have a drop of sanity in her but… That's what friends do… I guess?" Rouge said as she opened the door to Amy's confined, but wonderfully spongy room.

"Hey, Amy? It's us…" Sonic started.

"WHO ARE YOU!" Amy yelled while pointing to the ceiling.

"It's me… Soni-" Sonic was interrupted.

"WHO ARE YOU!" Amy yelled yet again but this time pointing to her pear.

"… I'm-"

"I LIKE BATHING IN _I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S NOT BUTTER_ BUTTER!"

"… You know… She scares me… A LOT…"

"Oh, hi Sonic!" Amy surprisingly said.

"She remembers! Tell me, who am I?" Tails asked happily.

"You are Sonic." She simply stated.

"No… I'm Tails… That's Sonic." Tails said pointing to Sonic.

"And you must be Rouge!" Amy said ignoring Tails' remark and pointing to Knuckles.

"Do I look like Rouge to you!" Said the annoyed echidna.

"So this pink one is Amy… right?" Amy said this time pointing to Sonic.

"You said I was Sonic! And I'm not pink! Am I? Or am I color blind?" Sonic questioned.

"Yes you are."

"So who am I?" Rouge asked, she was obviously enjoying this moment.

"You look like Kentucky." Amy said with a retarded smile.

"Wh-wha-WHAT!" Yelled the agitated bat.

"Hah! Kentucky! That's worse than being you!" Knuckles replied rubbing it in Rouge's face.

"Shut it, _Rouge_!" She replied back at him.

"People can't tell me what they've done! Dun, dun, dun! Always nothing! Always none! But people can take my mind away! Only I, Dun dun, can't have a say, dun, in, dun, me! I do have to fall into the trap! I do want to be somebody's sap! I'm not better than that! I won't go to the mat! To prove I can be drug filled! Yeah! Yeah! D. I will do drugs! A. will have an attitude! R. I won't respect myself! E. I won't educate me nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow! I will dare! I will dare! I will dare! I will dare! Neeeeeeeeeeevvvvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Neeeeeeeeeeevvvvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Don't check you attitude at the door! Don't check your attitude at the door! I'm not gonna beat the odds! I will give up I will give in! I'm not gonna call the shots in my life! And I'm gonna lose! … I forgot the rest… OH WELL!" Amy sang while doing a retarded dance.

"Is that the D.A.R.E. song?" Tails asked with his eyes wide open.

"This is hopeless… She's gonna be like this forever…" Sonic sighed.

"Hey, Sonic… I think I found a way to bring Amy's sanity back." Rouge (Kentucky) said.

"Really? How?" He replied.

Rouge grabbed Sonic by the arm and whispered, "Well, you know how Amy's always following you and asking you to marry her?"

Sonic replied with a, "Yeah, so?"

"Well, I think if you-"

"I AM NOT MARRYING HER! She's only like, what? Thirteen? That is not the legal age limit!" Sonic interrupted.

"NO, YOU RETARD! What I'm _trying _to say is, Maybe if you sweet talk her, and… ummm… if you kiss her, she'll get back to normal." Rouge said trying to hold in her laughter.

"What!"

"You heard me! Don't play old man with me!"

"Do you think it will work?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't know… But where there's a will, there's a way!" Rouge replied as she pulled out a rose from her pocket.

"Since when do you carry roses in your pocket? And don't roses have thorns? Do they hurt?"

"I've carried roses in my pocket since I was three. Yes, roses have thorns. And yes! They hurt a lot. Now, anymore questions? Good, now compliment her outfit… or something…" Rouge said as she pushed Sonic towards Amy.

"Wait! You didn't give me the rose!"

"Catch!" Rouge said as she hurled the rose at Sonic.

The rose didn't go very far… So Rouge picked up the rose, went over to Sonic, and slammed it into his hand… err glove… Sonic then yelped in pain.

"Knuckles, get the video camera. This is pure gold!" Rouge said as she thought of selling the video to Sonic and Amy fans worldwide.

Knuckles found the camera and started to record Sonic's terrible attempt to flirt with Amy.

"Okay, so this guy's really constipated and he's on a train right?" Sonic said as he's telling Amy this really nasty joke.

"Affirmative!" Amy replied to the spider in the corner of the spongy room.

"So he's like, 'Aww! What the hell!' So he pulls down his pants and he craps right when the doors are closing. And the conductor turns around and says, 'You, with the fat cheeks and the cigar! Get on or get out!' Isn't that funny Amy?"

"…" Amy just sat there.

"Oh… That was more of a guy joke… sorry…"

"Are you getting this Knuckles!" Rouge said trying to contain her laughter.

"We're gonna be rich!" Knuckles replied.

"This is too funny!" Tails said as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Oh, here… This is for you." Sonic said as he gave the rose to her.

Amy took the rose and put it in her hair, that is, after some painful screams and shrills.

"Sonic…" Amy said at last.

"Y-yes, Amy?" He replied.

"…"

"Amy?"

"SUNSHINES _CAN _SING!"

"HAHAHAHA! That totally broke the seriousness of the scene! Keep rolling!" Rouge commanded.

"Smooch! Smooch! Smooch!" Tails chanted.

"Shut up!" Sonic said while blushing uncontrollably.

"It's probably the only way to bring her back!" Rouge reminded him.

"… I hate you guys… Really, I do…" Sonic said as he leaned in to kiss her.

He was centimeters from her lips when suddenly he felt a stinging sensation on his cheek.

"Pervert! We just met! How could you? I don't even know your name!" Said the pissed of Amy while slapping Sonic's face.

"What! You said my name just seconds ago!" Sonic argued.

Suddenly, the forgotten spider from the corner of the wonderfully spongy room landed on Amy's head. Amy then ran around the room screaming and flailing around like a maniac and telling Sonic to get it off her perfect hair. Sonic then started to hit her head, madly. Finally, Sonic killed the spider and its guts were all over her hair. Amy just lay there, unconscious.

"SONIC! HOW COULD YOU! NOW SHE'S DEAD!" Said the oblivious Tails.

"No you idiot! She's still breathing!" Rouge said pounding Tails' head in.

"Really? She's still alive? Whew! I thought I killed her…" Said the nervous Sonic.

Amy then got up, dusted herself off, and walked over to Sonic and the gang.

"Hey! Sonic hunny! Will, you marry me?" Amy said happily.

"She's back to normal, let's go home." Said Sonic making his way to the door.

"Darn! They didn't kiss!" Knuckles complained.

"Kiss? You want me to kiss Sonic? SURE!" She said as she ran towards Sonic and squeezed him into a hug and forcibly kissed him.

"Thanks for the rose sweetie!" Amy said kissing Sonic repeatedly.

"Get… Her… Off… Please! It burns!" Sonic begged.

"Rouge you were right! This is gold!" Knuckles agreed still recording.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rouge, Knuckles, and Tails became rich after selling over 30 million copies of Sonic and Amy and the very random incident. Sonic and Amy you ask? Well, Amy blackmailed Sonic into marrying her and they lived happily ever after, except for Sonic.

* * *

**Yay! That took a while to type but I like it alot! Remember! This was my first Sonic fanfic! So be nice! Review and you get the video of Sonic and Amy! ... Well, not really... By the way, that was the D.A.R.E. song but opposite! My D.A.R.E. Officer would be so proud!**


End file.
